kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Bacon's Staff
Bacon's Staff is an enhanced staff that appeared after the Imprisonment Capsule's powers were initiated in the Orphanage series finale. The main user was Bacon, hence the saxon genitive of the name Bacon. Appearance The staff made its debut in Part 1 of THE QUEEN series. It has a long, dark gray handle (presumed to be made out of stone) with a gem at the end. The gem takes appearance of what it seems to be either yellow topaz or amber. The gem is held to the handle by the dark red hooks. The staff also has got a dark red ring. Story The source of the staff is the Imprisonment Capsule programmed by the scientists in the Orphanage series. When the Female Scientist pressed the Capsule's button, it deployed the staff, that began glowing orange and sucked Eliza inside of it. Several decades later, Bacon stumbled across the abandoned Ocra's Orphanage where it all happened and officially became the first staff holder. Staff appeared for the first time at the beginning of THE QUEEN series. When Red Dress Girl agreed to team with Bacon, he took out his staff, that began to glow with fire-like smoke. The smoke went faster within the process and he, she and a policeman were sent to the kingdom. This process, however, altered the map completely and merged it with the kingdom. After the death of King, Red Dress Girl, a Queen, and Bacon met again. She has a plan to bring Noob back to life and he does so. The place where he is planned to spawn is the lake, where Bacon and Queen landed. Process was successful, but unfortunately for Queen all of her victims - Victim Girl, Crybaby, Sia and Minions, Blue Boy and Lavender - came back to life too. After she was recovering from the impact with Sia's boombox, she orders her Guards to seize Bacon after slapping him. While this happened, she confiscated his staff. The staff did not appear until the finale, Part 8. When Red Dress Girl angrily rejects Bacon's team offer, she stops, startled, and remembers staff was with her all the time. Bacon receives the staff and agrees to create the Ban Hammer after receiving his clothes back too. After disabling the Immortality Necklace completely, the map reverted and Bacon used the staff and went to another location. In the Part 1 of SCHOOL TRAGEDY Bacon is briefly shown at the end, to reveal he was the one who resurrected Meatball using his staff. In the next part, he generated a mirror to make him speak. Later in the same part, he generates a pizza for Meatball and friends. However, Kendall, very angry, took his staff and accidentally initiated its teleportation powers. Before the process was complete, she ordered Megan and Bethany to shoot him, but Meatball sacrifices herself and the process is over. In another place, Bacon finds out that staff is no longer strong enough in order to revive Meatball. Seeking for help, he meets Red Dress Girl and Noob who have a girl, Noobetta. Red Dress Girl reveals that the only one who may have a solution to the staff's lack of power is The Wild Witch. She is hesitant to let heroic Noobetta and him go there since she had problems with the potions exchange. At the hut, the Witch finally lets Bacon explain about his staff after him and Noobetta were imprisoned. According to her, the magic that supports the staff is from another world and believes Bacon stole it. Trivia * The powers that this staff has got are surely the result of Eliza being trapped inside of it. ** If this is eventually confirmed to be true, then it would make sense why the staff has gotten weaker in SCHOOL TRAGEDY -Part 2 (this was also the focus point on the staff in BACON'S ADVENTURE), since it would just keep exhausting Eliza's powers and she is still in unknown state. * When the fact that Eliza is imprisoned in staff and Witch's knowing that the powers are from the another world get connected, it's possible that the another world was the source of the powers in Evan and Eliza's necklaces. Category:The items Category:THE QUEEN Category:SCHOOL TRAGEDY Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE Category:Orphanage